godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GodzillaIsland7.2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikizilla! Thanks for your edit to the User:GodzillaIsland7.2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Metroid101 (Talk) 21:26, April 11, 2011 My Least Favorite Godzilla Suit Well, I know my favorite suit is MusukoGoji, but my least favorite suit? I don't really like the KingGoji suit, but my least favorite suit is DaisensoGoji. I can't stand that one. Mothra12 11:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Reasons from Mothra12 KingGoji's eyes are pushed forward in his face and behind them are way too much bulk. To me, DaisensoGoji is the real '''"ugliest Godzilla", he's kind of creepy to me. Mothra12 13:30, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Last message The last message you sent me was... interesting to read. Have you ever watched any Godzilla films? If so, tell me which ones and what you thought about them. Mothra12 19:01, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Great help! I got your message and that was a great help to me because I might watch "Son of Godzilla" sometime and wanted to know your opinion on it. I've heard many people say they like that movie and you were just added to the large list of people who think that. Now I'm guessing it's a good movie ;). Mothra12 20:55, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I agree. Why do so many people hate Minya? I read your last message and agree that he is a nice character overall. I think he looks kind of cute in an odd way, and saw a small bit of the movie. That part was pretty funny to me. Thanks again! Mothra12 21:55, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering Do you want to be friends, if we are not already? Part of my profile page has a list of my friends on this wiki. Mothra12 19:42, April 26, 2011 (UTC) BatoGoji/RadoGoji/MogeGoji Thank you for putting that picture of an up-close of Godzilla's face on the page: BatoGoji/RadoGoji/MogeGoji! Mothra12 19:34, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Fanzilla! Have you created any pages? If so, tell me which pages you've made on this wiki! Mothra12 18:09, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Just confirming. Did you say that you love my fanzilla pages? Mothra12 21:13, April 28, 2011 (UTC) BLANK PAGE. Why is your profile page compeletely blank? Mothra12 21:37, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Godzilla suits! I saw the new edits on your profile page! They were interesting! I like ALL Godzilla suits except for KingGoji and DaisensoGoji, and MusukoGoji is my favorite. I just wanted to tell you because of the part on your page that tells your opinion on Godzilla suits. Mothra12 23:45, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Godzilla Island? Since your username is GodzillaIsland7.2, does that mean you are a Godzilla Island fan? Also, have you seen my fanzilla page called "Fanzilla: Island Kaiju Battle"? Mothra12 21:03, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you! If you go to a page that I made (example: "Fanzilla: Anguirus vs. King Ghidorah") and go to the bottom where you can see the categories, there will always be a category called "Mothra12", which is a list of all pages I made. Mothra12 21:35, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Least favorite Godzilla suit? My least favorite Godzilla suit? Either KingGoji or DaisensoGoji. MusukoGoji 23:25, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Reasons? Well, DaisensoGoji's eyes are too big and round and the "circle" pattern on his face goes bad with the eyes and KingGoji? I don't like the eyes of this suit, either. The snout is thin-looking while the back of his head is WAY TOO bulky! MusukoGoji 23:39, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Correct! You are right! That IS the reason (or one of the reasons) that the world isn't boring! I am making a Fanzilla series called MGSO (my Godzilla suit opinions). You should see it! MusukoGoji 19:54, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Aqua Mothra Leo Thank you for putting that picture on the Aqua Mothra Leo page! Mothra12 11:17, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Son of Godzilla! I watched Son of Godzilla, it was the only Godzilla film I've watched and the best movie I've ever watched! I really liked the way Godzilla looks in this movie and I think Minya is really funny. I might watch another Godzilla film sometime. Mothra12 00:04, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Fanzilla! Before I say this, I also want to say I LOVE YOUR AVATAR ICON! Anyway, have you seen I've made more fanzilla? Type in: "Category:Mothra12" to see a list of all of them . Also, have you made any fanzilla pages? If so, send me a message with their links because I would want to see them. Mothra12 21:32, May 9, 2011 (UTC) MGSO, etc. So, just wondering, have you seen my MGSO pages? My only friend is Mothra12 so far, and I see that's your only friend as well. I also want to say that I think your page is very interesting, trust me. I am User:MusukoGoji! 22:28, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Fanzilla, editing... I'm just wondering, have you seen ALL of my fanzilla pages? You can see a list of all of them if you type in "category:Mothra12". Since you said that you want to make a fanzilla page someday, did you? Just wondering, and I like all the pictures you have added to those pages on this wiki. Mothra12 23:31, May 11, 2011 (UTC) You've seen Raptorzilla from Raptorzilla, right? Well, I made a story of what happened after he was discovered called The Discovery of Raptorzilla. You should read it, if you want to. Mothra12 20:56, May 12, 2011 (UTC) New wiki My other friend, Goji64, made a new wiki called XavierTv Wiki. I think you should see it, and Goji64 let me put my made-up kaiju on the wiki. from User:Mothra12, the giant moth. 21:17, May 13, 2011 (UTC) MY wiki! I made my OWN wiki called Mothra12 Wiki! I put all my made-up kaiju there, and I think you should see it. I want more users and profile pages there! from User:Mothra12, the giant moth. 14:29, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Oh... so we're on this wiki at the same time... remember to check out my wiki! from User:Mothra12, the giant moth. 16:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC) No they are not. Those were fanpages. I deleted them dont worry ^__^ thanks for telling me and I think I replied VERY late, Sorry about that. I am currently doing summatives and I am very busy. In about a month I will be free and on this site 21:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) When? Remember, I am NOT rushing you, but when are you going to check out my wiki? Can you check out my wiki when you get this message? Just wondering. When you do, can you put a user profile page there? I want more users on my wiki... from Mothra12, the giant moth. 20:54, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello, Godzillaisland7.2! Whenever you check out Mothra12 Wiki, can you make a user page there? Answer me ASAP, OK? from Mothra12, the giant moth. 19:22, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Mothra12 Wiki-my wiki I see you've made your profile page on Mothra12 Wiki, right? Can you edit it, and add the category: "Users" to your profile page? Just wondering, because it is blank. Remember, I'm an administrator and a bueareaucrat on my wiki! from Mothra12, the giant moth. 20:40, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Can you help me spread the word about Mothra12 Wiki? from Mothra12. Roar to me. 13:53, May 29, 2011 (UTC) So....... Whatcha wanna do? Supermonkey 300 20:20, June 3, 2011 (UTC)Supermonkey 300 i know! You could make a new page and tell me it's name,and i could type it in and read it. Supermonkey 300 20:27, June 3, 2011 (UTC)Supermonkey 300 A question from Mothra12. Which one of my made-up kaiju is your favorite? from Mothra12. Roar to me. 22:05, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Apologize I'm sorry GodzillaIsland7.2. I'm made mistake about King Ghidorah. new Fanzilla films. Hi GodzillaIsland7.2. Do you like my own Fanzilla:King Ghidorah X Eve Brea. Meltdown ﻿Ugghh...GodzillaIsland7.2....I'm going to explode. I'm sorry...I'm take placed too much editing pages...bzzzzzzzz. Meltdown 2 ﻿Sorry about keeping bzzzzz. I'm manage editing my page, but it incomplete yet...bzzzzz...If I didn't complete my page, I'm going to exploded...Meltdown. Meltdown 3 ﻿I'm going to editing my page right now....bzzzzzzzz....I'm restore my body. Cool Down ﻿I'm finished the page. The Last Day and Farewell ﻿My edit pages is now over. My old friend. My last day of edited. Don't worried about it this time. Well. This is goodbye old friend and must go to another wiki. Farewell, GodzillaIsland7.2. Welcome Back I'm back my friend. My new Fanzilla monster Do you like Guirus.﻿ Ddele799 Godzilla won and u hate the fact ur wrong thx for ur opinion i will watch and ill stop puting false info Question Out of curiousity, have you ever been to G-Fest before?Hockey Machete 02:31, August 19, 2011 (UTC) G-fest I know how you feel pal. G-Fest is nearly the same age as I am and I've been a Godzilla fan since I was just three. When I found out about it this year, I felt so dumb for not knowing about. In fact, the banpresto final wars Godzilla is standing right next to me. So cheer up as there is always next summer. Who knows? We might meet each other face to face in person though I'll be using the name Raptorcloak as it is my second internet username. Again, cheer up, pal.Hockey Machete 04:02, August 19, 2011 (UTC) No problem. No prob. We're both Godzilla fans and as such, despite the fact I don't know much about, I consider you a friend.Hockey Machete 04:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Somethin funny Hey, wanna hear something funny about Godzilla 2003 and Godzilla 2004?Hockey Machete 21:54, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I always say that Final-Goji and Kiryu-Goji would make a good couple if the latter was a girl. Desu-Goji would be so proud, don't you think?Hockey Machete 22:37, August 19, 2011 (UTC) You really think DesuGoji would be proud of FinalGoji?Hockey Machete 23:04, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I agree. He'd probably be glad to see another Godzilla Junior even though this one would be his grandson.Hockey Machete 23:21, August 19, 2011 (UTC) fanzilla fanzilla is getting stranger and stranger. MMM,Okay Okay,I'll relax.I'll calm down.I accept your Apology.Dino-Mario 03:34, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I find it funny how the actual name of monster island varies. theres monsterland, segall island and other names. anybody respond Godzilla2021 Sorry i thought you were editing my page for no reason.so i deleted your talk page.That's when i saw your message.SORRY. Hello Hello, I am the wiki's bureaucrat I noticed you edit this wiki regularly, and we are running short on admins, if you are intrested in becoming an admin, please let me know.MarwanNabihWikia (Talk | ) 20:23, December 25, 2011 (UTC) You have been promoted to admin, please help me make this wiki better. I made new policies for the wiki, please take a look at it.MarwanNabihWikia (Talk | ) 20:42, December 25, 2011 (UTC) No Fanfiction I would like to let you know that Fanfiction will not be allowed anymore on this wiki, the reason for this is because this is not a fanon wiki, and lately too much fan-made material has been added and is treated as actual canon and listed on several actual canon pages please warn any user who adds fanfiction material on this wiki, and instruct them to add it on Godzilla fanon wiki(godzillafanon.wikia.com).--MarwanNabihWikia (Talk | ) 13:12, December 30, 2011 (UTC) The problem is too much fanfiction is being added, thus merging with real content. This is why fanon wikis are made.MarwanNabihWikia (Talk | ) 15:11, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Junior I'm confused about FW Godzilla myself in some terms and I don't rememer any source saying that the timeline when FW Godzilla was frozen was actually in the 60s, not even Toho Kingdom said that. Plus, I remember the director saying that after a script change, the identity of the Godzilla was the audience's choice and I believe that FW Godzilla is Junior because of the simultaneous showing in the beginning. Plus, I know they're both Godzillas but they look so much alike and Junior was the first Godzilla I knew that had to be that thin and out of the Millenium Godzillas, FW Godzilla resembled the Heisei guy just like Junior did.Hockey Machete 22:55, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Agreed Oh, so true.Hockey Machete 00:39, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Good Job Good job deleting all those fanon pages. I am retoring one fanon page which is "Fanzilla:The Kaiju Ranking System" because the user who made it wants to move it somewhere else. As for the Neo universe fan fiction by Matt, I don't really know whether we should delete it or not as it is well known.Marram 13:11, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Lets just leave it for now, lets just focus on deleting fanon pages that users made.Marram 16:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Final Wars Why can't the Final Wars pictures of Godzilla and Gigan be the main images on their pages?Ultimatex 16:25, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Explanation Gigan's Final War desing looks coller, better and plus it make's him look more like a cyborg, while Godzilla's Final Wars desing is the most Evil-looking and Serious desing of Godzilla because it is a combination of the previous three eras of Godzilla films.Ultimatex 16:45, January 10, 2012 (UTC) End of Fanzilla Can we delete all of the fan stuff because this isn't a fanonwiki, but we don't have to delete Godzilla Neo it has some pretty good artwork, what do you think? "Mothra12" GodzillaIsland7.2, don't you know Mothra12 has left the "Mothra12" account and has his/her own Wiki with the fanon? Sorry if I insulted you or anything. I'mTitanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 03:02, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Fanzilla On Main Page Since Fanzilla is No longer part of this Wiki, Don't you think the "Fanzilla" Section on the Main Page should be removed and the Fanzilla Wiki should be one of the Affiliates? I'mTitanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 03:08, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I've come to this page to make this same request. If this wiki will no longer be accepting fanon (yay!), how about removing the "how to add your fanon" section on the home page? It's locked, so us normal users can't make that change. Thanks! --Crockalley 12:27, February 20, 2012 (UTC) This page, on the left side, there's a section called "Fanzilla", then under that, there's another section called "Fanzilla", at it gives instructions for putting fanon on this wiki. I'd be pleased to remove it myself, but it gives me a notification that the home page is locked. Thanks a bunch! --Crockalley 23:16, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you indeed! :) I'mTitanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 01:01, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Nikolaitttt Well they finally did it. I am banned from SP Archives for my "un-cooperation". I am sorry I did not see it sooner but Nikolaitttt is a control freak. I have seen them humiliate TOkun592 and ban many well meaning editors. I have made numerous contributions and because I did not bow down to Nikolaitttt they convinced Neocarleen into blocking me and demoting me. I know you worked hard SP just as much as I did we do not deserve this. Please write me back on my talk page here at Wikizilla. 07:27, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Cleanup Templates I just made alot of cleanup templates for the wiki. It will help us manage the wiki better. Check it out.Marramtalk 16:06, January 21, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Reboot movie Personally, I would like the 2012 reboot to be a sequel to where Godzilla vs Megaguirus or Giant Monsters All-Out Attack left off at. It would bring the beast back to its original roots as the nuclear threat to Japan. What do you think? - ArchangelGundam 19:36, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Zilla They should put Zilla in Godzilla 2012. I mean he a cool monster but not Godzilla. He had some attacks from Godzilla and should be Godzilla's ally for once. He does have a great rep for peace sake!- Golden Manda February 7, 2012. Funny thing... I used to think Desghidorah was a fusion between Destoroyah and a Ghidorah! How wrong I was... :0 I'mTitanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 00:48, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Gigan What about Gigan?- Golden Manda February 8, 2012 Cloverfield or King Kong Like Cloverfield or King Kong? Their both American monsters.- Golden Manda February 8, 2012 GojiraFan2000 Thanks for the welcome and did you ever consider a poll feature on the home page?GojiFan2000 05:17, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh THANK YOU! This person keeps putting "Hedorah's birthdate is blah blah blah and he's a leo blah blah" and then this guy puts that Hedorah is in his webcam and they keep deleting and blahblahblah and then I thought: "This guy keeps putting this leo and birthdate? Let's erase this leo trash and leave the stupid "Birthdate" to see if he leaves it alone so no more mail can fill my mail box." and you come in and erase it all. Thank you. Since you are an administrator you can help keep the article as it is, cool and save lots of people from getting too much junk mail. Thank you! I'mTitanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 02:21, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Our own stories Are we able to do our own stories? Out of curiosity... Why are you deleting the links to Gamera and the Ultras in the Monster template? Because we are "the Godzilla and King Kong Wiki" and not ''"the Godzilla, King Kong, Gamera and Ultraman Wiki''"? Because it takes too much space? Suggestions Those are VERY good points. But, how about adding those Wikis to the Affiliates as well? Well... I mean to add a little picture on the Affiliates Section of the Main Page containing a link. Right now, there are two Affiliates: Kaiju Wiki and Cloverpedia. Sorry. I didn't read the new policies yet. Zombiejiger 22:32, March 5, 2012 (UTC)Zombiejiger Main Antagonist I strongly belive that King Ghidorah has the most antagonist role throught the Toho universe and SpaceGodzilla has 3 main antagonist role in Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla, Godzilla Save the Earth and Godzilla: Unleashed. Oops I was not aware of that at all. Then can that thing I made be moved there? I'mTitanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 17:52, March 10, 2012 (UTC) King Ghidorah He does has most antagonist roles. Why don't Toho put him in all Godzilla and Gamera movies since he the most powerful monster in the known Toho universe. Why didn't Toho give him a son? Godzilla have Minilla and Jr. User:Golden Manda 3/12/2012 Clarification I'd like to clarify my "Fanzillas" were not "Fanon" at all, but ideas I would have loved for people to see and were not thought up just to be an *worthless* article that no one would see and get forgotten. I'm not angry because you deleted them, not at all, but what I did not like was that you wrote "Content was fan fiction" on the reason. You see, originally (And until recently) '''Mecha-Cobra had nothing to do with Godzilla, neither did Cobronda nor many other monsters I created. It was only when I thought up of Mecha-Tyranno Zilla that I thought it should be connected to Godzilla: when I was a child I drew plans for M-TZ and dreamed to send it to Toho. When I found Wikizilla and read that you could add your made-up monsters, I was happy and added them, and put them under "Fanzilla:" just as the rules stated, of course I didn't know about starting my own wiki yet. In Conclusion: My content was not fan fiction and only was treated as fan fiction to be added to this wiki, so it would have been *''more* correct if you said "Content was made-up" on the reason for deletion, because it isn't real or canonical, it's made-up. I'm sorry, but that just made me sad, because I always dreamed of having '''Mecha-Cobra' appear in television as a series, or a cartoon, with or without Godzilla. I'm really sorry to tell you this and probably disrespect you but it made me sad. I'm sincerely sorry if I insulted you or anything... I'mTitanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 21:21, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Reply It's not needed if you don't feel they should be restored, thank you :). But I just wanted you to recognize that those articles actually mean something to me, they are not just something I made up at the moment with no effort or care. :) I'mTitanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 21:41, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Special Report Should I make a blog post on the latest news on Wikizilla? Eg.: Fanzilla, Gamera, Ultraman? I'mTitanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 23:44, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I wanted to request this favicon as the one for this site. Click on it to see it... Reason You see the little blue "W" next to the site links and the forward/backwards button, etc.? It's just so the site's icon doesn't look so... what word am I looking for, maybe, "cliche"? It will look nice. Now that's just one of the things missing in this wiki, other than wordmark and background. But I only think this wiki is only missing the icon, the rest is fine. If you have the power, you could download the picture as "favicon.ico" and upload it to the wiki, and within 2 days, the little icon will replace the W''. :) I'mTitanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 19:50, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for changing the icon! Oh, and I noticed it changed fast! I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 21:37, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Response from Mr.Goji68 If no fan-fiction is allowed then why is Godzilla Neo still here? -Godzilla-BB- I was searching for pictures of Mothra and I found Godzilla Beanie Babies, '''Godzilla, Mothra, and King Ghidorah. I thought: "What? How is this possible? I must have them!" But then I read they were only released in Japan. I would have loved to have them three. If you had the chance to get one, would you? I sure would have. I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 15:57, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Wordmark Request I request this to be Wikizilla's wordmark. I made it myself. :) I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 00:02, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Titanosaurus I still believe that Titanosaurus will make a comeback in a Godzilla film if Toho did like the other few times they did but replaced him.Golden Manda 00:49, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Hooray Thanks for putting the wordmark! It looks nice! :D I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 01:07, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Reply In Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II he was replaced by Rodan two weeks before the movie was released. He was to appear in Godzilla vs. Megaguirus but the thoug was unknown, also Titanosaurus was orginally in Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S., but, removed again this time due the budget-cuts. He would have been epic in those films. Golden Manda 01:30, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Repeated Page Please Delete "Dorat", because the page Dorats already existed (and is richer in info.) and someone made Dorat. Thanks. I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 02:34, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Repeat Again Daikaiju Redesigns Godzilla = Godzilla Neo: Godzilla Please Delete Daikaiju Redesigns Godzilla. Thanks! No 1979 1979 only had Ultraman stuff and has nothing now, so It has to be removed from the template (Normal users can't edit) and deleted No 1980 1980 has to be removed too. No 1981 1981 was blank from the start... MORE Blank Years The years 1983, 1985, 1987 and 1991 have to be removed; there was only Gamera and/or Ultraman stuff in them. I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 16:53, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Fanfiction Disguised as Canon Godzilla vs.Ghost Godzilla was a 100% Fanfiction page disguised as the was-to-be movie. It must be deleted. (Check the History.) Thanks. I thank you for your generous welcome and I do appolagize for the late response. I am Pschycron, The master of horror and sci-fi movies. Hey! My page! It isn't very polite to move someone's page without telling them, a little heads up next time please!? I know your the administrator but still. Pschycron 18:39, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Reply Reply 2 Yeah my keyboard goes crazy and types in foreign language some times. One it started typing in french with Snscrit(Central Indian) lettering! Warning 2. I don't undestand what you mean about fanart. Pschycron 09:48, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Understood So the Neo-Pictures can't be used? Ah well, rules are rules. Pschycron 15:01, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Godzilla 1954 Also, i created a page for G: Unleashed about the 1954 version, but a page like was previosley deleted. Pschycron 15:23, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Reply to Reply So I sopose that a more informative article is prefered in the this "digital comunity" By the way, a sugestion, post a list of rules for new users to avoid confusion. Pschycron 18:22, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Godzilla Island Please do me a favor and keep an eye on that Pschycron person. His typing is wrong and he's not making sense in some of his edits. That person looks like it's nice though. When he edits one of my followed articles and that edit is just no good, I may revert it and/or change what's wrong, because I don't know, it somehow makes me feel like: "What?". Umm, sorry because I know you might be reading this, Pschycron. I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 21:37, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Examples Misspelling (This is what I meant for typing is wrong): “The creature may have bin abled to pass throug solid objects making a battle with the creature extremely dificult.” “Acording to the films plot, the monster was killed by the JSDF, causing it's parents to become enraged and attack Japan. It's appearance is not well defiened but appears to be a humanoid creature, much like Erabus.” Etc. Nonsense: “In a direct sequal to Godzilla vs King Ghidorah (1991), a new King Ghidorah ''( posibly a sibling ''or clone')'* appears on Earth and begins to attack Japan. Once again, Japan must put their trust in Godzilla and hope he will come to their defence and battle this new, stronger, more powerful Ghidorah.” ___*King Ghidorah from 1991 was created from three Dorats, so it's impossible for it to be sibling since no other Dorats were left (but on an OPEN imagination, Futurians may have mutated three more Dorats and sent them to the past impossible, check the third reason) and clone is also impossible because: 1. MKG's remains were still in the water after being destroyed by Big-G (This movie was supposed to take place before G vs. MG2 but whatever, you need an open mind). 2. G.D.F. has never been shown to take MKG's DNA and they still can't clone them anyways because it would be stupid/it couldn't be possible (possibly) and they know it. 3. Futurians aren't evil (It was those other guys who died, not the girl), so why would they want to send KG again if Japan is supposed to have gotten better? (If it didn't, it still would not make sense then because the new terrorists know it would be a failure because of the little adventure the Futurians had, etc. etc. etc.only an OPEN mind would think of that, and it would be criticized because of basically the same plot or same characters and kaiju and the predictability {there might still be new twists though} but some Godzilla movies are almost entirely stock footage, but Toho wouldn't be that lazy {And it also can't happen or it would be thought of as one of the worst Godzilla Heisei movies and would receive a low box office or it would gross too little money and Toho wouldn't like that}, and also it's a sequel, not a remake, so it would not make sense) 4. Still not convinced? Read this. Before he edited it, it '''''clearly said this time it was from space. How not important could "THIS TIME FROM SPACE" be? Thanks GodzillaIsland, you are the best. :) I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 22:31, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Double Article There are two Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash articles. Please erase the least well-made one, Godzilla Unleashed Double Smash. Also, erase Godzilla Unleashed Monster Stats. Thanks. I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 23:26, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Cassie Stratford The creator of this page has requested me for it and the pictures related to it to be deleted. Hey GodzillaIsland... Do you think I can become an admin soon? The best way I want to help is by erasing all that Fanzilla stuff. I look at your edits and see 3,000 edits, I think I can never get that far! But really I've done a few great things to help Wikizilla. PS: You respond super quickly! It's like if you were here always. I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 02:31, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Not Needed Page? Brontosaurus (Dinosaur Kaiju). I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 17:15, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Finally We finally got rid of that "Kaiju that live no Goji Island" category. Great! I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 17:37, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Bandai Creation Do you think an article about the Bandai Creation Wave Series of Godzilla should be made? Godzilla Bandai Toy Line etc. That page took me around, four hours to complete, it is SUPER detailed and well-written, with nice galleries and pictures. I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 05:25, April 29, 2012 (UTC) "zh-hant" Hey, do you see the "zh-hant" red link on the bottom of the Main Page? If you can edit that page, can you erase that? It's been there for a while now. Thanks. I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 21:30, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :( Yeah. 23:02, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ... Did you even read... ugh... I was mostly sad over mad. Thanks for removing that "zh-hant". I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 23:11, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Replies from Titanollante ---- Main page's first column (on the left), right above "Help Wanted" says "Fanzilla". :Finally that's removed! Thanks. ---- I will ask you to keep this section (Replies from Titanollante) for my replies, questions, suggestions or whatever else. 1:15:00, D:9/M:5/Y:12 :I might have to archive this section soon, make another section by the same name. ---- Okay, that's over now. Yeah sorry for that. :( I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 00:13, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Keep an eye on Minya200 please. That person has been... well you know, after all you have reverted the person's edits. I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 19:37, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :He just needs some time to familiarize with the policy and whatever... I forgot to "Assume Good Faith"! I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 21:57, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- It seems I have mixed up 2 entirely different pages and asked you to delete something that wasn't a duplicate at all... Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters. You have to restore that page, please? Thanks! I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 21:35, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :OK thanks for that! ---- Hey, I always wondered why your messages sound like a robot wrote them (I really mean no offense, sorry). Then I read the Policy. Now I know why. It's because you're supposed to not show feelings (specially anger)! Just by reading that, I feel so bad. Oh well. :Yeah, your writing is cool. ---- Hey, I am confused on one page. Is Godzilla: Heisei and Millenium: 1944 uh, real or something? Uh, it's hard to understand... it seems like it's fanon... but it also doesn't. Tell me uh, your thoughts on that page, uh please? I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 02:02, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :Hm okay, it seemed very made-up. ---- Destoryah (film) is fanzilla that has broken the laws of Fanzilla itself... it does not have "Fanzilla:" in front of it. Please and thanks! I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 03:14, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :Done. ---- Hey GodzillaIsland, what would you think if the admins' comments were different looking, like, colored differently? Would it be possible for me uh, to change that? I was told how to change it by a bureaucrat, and it's rather simple. :Never mind that, the page is already created and it's locked. The one who created it did not use it for comments, which was what it is meant to. ---- Hey, there's a poor copy of Godzilla Trading Battle, it's called "Godzilla Trading Battles". Please delete that and thank you! :Done. ---- GodzillaIsland, there was a HUGE mess-up in links with equal pages. Right now I'm working on that, and when I finish I will turn Godzilla: Monster of Monsters in to a redirect page for Godzilla Monster of Monsters. There was also an Unbelievable amount of mixed-up links in Baragon, Varan and probably (I don't remember) Gigan. :Uh... I wanted to let you know it? ---- Someone JUST created a new fanzilla article. I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 20:43, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :There. ---- GodzillaIsland, I am currently working on bringing games here. I noticed The Movie Monster Game was deleted before, but due to lack of content. Can I ask for a new template that organizes games just like the kaiju template, the alien template, etc.? :Uh, sorry what I meant was: "Can I ask for permission for a new template..." that. ---- Definitely got to archive this. I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 23:40, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Replies from Titanollante 2 What do you think of War of the Monsters? It was directly copied from Wikipedia, and it actually has no Godzilla monsters so... yeah what do you think (Delete)? Had to make a separate section... (Replies 2) I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 00:00, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, it really looked bad. ---- Creating all those pages was so much hard work... many of them were the kind no one has made an article on... Anyways, I learned how to record with perfect quality, but not take pics, not yet. Oh well. I've noticed you have been a little bit less active in the past two or three days, I am not asking why though, just pointing out, and I really don't mean to offend you. I learned that Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters was the North American unreleased version of Godzilla: Monster War. After all that, I think I'll take some time off Wikizilla, probably going to return in three days or so, I've been super active here, more than my own Wiki. So uh, keep up the good work, GodzillaIsland. I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 17:07, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- I am back! That little vacation was nice. I see you read about uncategorized pages or found out on your own, huh. I can not believe how many uncategorized pages there are! There's like 500! But at least with you, I, and a few of other good editors around here, no more uncategorized pages will go past the recent changes. I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 18:18, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hey GodzillaIsland! I always wondered, in the Godzilla FW poster, is Godzilla's mouth open or is it closed? I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 02:36, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hey! Uh, just saying hi. I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 19:28, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hello! I may become a wee less active here, you see there's a Wiki that needs my help. It has a strong history of vandalism, once I even had to contact VSTF because there are NO active admins and I am not one. But Wikizilla will do great without me with you and a couple of other good editors I am sure. Oh and have a nice day. I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 06:37, May 29, 2012 (UTC) It's name is the TimeSplitters Wiki BTW Hey, on the article about Orga (which is called Millenian/Orga), the Wiki codes think that Orga is part of an article called (Millennian) because of the [ /'' ] in between Millennian and Orga. Shouldn't the article just be renamed ''Orga with a redirect behind for that problem? I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 18:22, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Orochi Hello Related video module coming soon Just wanted to make sure you had seen my note about the related video module, please let me know if you have any questions. http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Xean/Related_videos_module_coming_soon Sena 16:58, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Titanollante I'd like to support Titanollante's request for "adminship". Koranga Concepts Hey dude do you have a solution on how to get my Koranga pictures back after they were deleted? I would like to get them back. Koranga Concepts: Re That would be nice I would like to get my pictures back.Ibarber 00:57, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Thank you very much, man Koranga seems so at home on this wiki, it's such a shame that the bureaucrats asked you to delete everyones fanons, I mean Koranga was actually going to become a monster, but they wouldn't know about it. T_TIbarber 02:08, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Orga4000 Hello there GodzillaIsland7.2. I am a new user here.